oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of the End
The Drain On the surface of the New World you see the greatest beauties man has ever seen, but deep in its darkest trenches there is a metric ton of trash and vermin. Calling the small island of Greosha trash is more a complement than anything. Even in the brightest of days the island is always drenched in darkness as if in constant night. Somewhere in the middle of a poor wrecked town more garbage than buildings there is a bar. This bar is filled to the brim with the most putried rats to ever scurry out of their hidy holes. Sad lonely men drink their lives away each destined for a life of pain and misery none will do anything to effect the world except die by the hands of a far superior pirate or marine. All this trash except two amongst the crowd. Drinking his sorrows in a corner of the bar, was a regular customer, a veteran pirate which had dissipated from everyones memory. Ten years ago had he suffered a crushing, embarrassing defeat. Every single day, for almost ten years, the former captain of a massive fleet, Sirius, attended the wretched bars of the island, drinking, drugging himself and picking up fights. Even drunk to the bone, no one could defeat the skinny, pale bastard. It seemed that thanks to the alcohol, his pain tolerance shot up, and he just endured hours of assault until the ones responsible colapsed from exhaustion. Today, he was worse than he had been in a long time. He had fell asleep, and memories of his dying comrades and defeat began to haunt his dreams again, so he arrived at the bar in a particularly bad mood. "You assholes! Get out of my waaaay!" He yelled while he tumbled along the tables, taking other people's drinks and their food. Furious at this, a large crowd began trying to hit Sirius. He dodged some strikes, took others head on, while he continued prancing around and drinking as if nothing happened. "Kick me, punch me, do whatever you want with me, you losers. I won't die until I have my revenge on this freaking world! I swear I'll burn it down!" He fell unconscious at the floor, while he continued to be kicked and punched by the angry mob. They finally stopped attacking him, and he stood up, all bloody and with serious bruising all over him. He walked over to the bar, sat down and ordered a drink, taking another man's cold drink to put it on a deep bruise on his forehead. "Hey you!...I haven't seen you around. What business do you have on this wretched hole?", he said, glancing at the newcomer nearby. His eyes narrowed to a man in the farthest corner of the bar shrouded in darkness barely visible to the eye "Child leave me be. Unless you have something more impressive to show me instead of burning ants with a magnifying glass then shut your mouth." He raised himself from the chair he was massive towering over everyone the metallic shine of his armor was beautiful with a terrifying blank stare. He began to move towards the exit "How very disappointing I hoped to find something of worth amongst the feces and trash but I am sadly disappointed". The giant suit bumped into a bumbling drunk which preceded to grab him by the collar of the suit "ou thin' yor so much betr then meh" he said spitting on the helmet of his suit "you just shit wit us shitheads" With a single light swipe of the metal mans hand the drunk was dead and decapitated his head turned to Sirius "Don't think you are so special cause you are a little stronger than these fools." He begins to leave the bar "don't talk about having dreams or aspirations without the power to back it up fool" Sirius launched the bottle he was drinking off to the armored man, which would land on the wall just besides him as he was approaching the door. He stood up without saying a word, and proceeded to punch the bartender, and rushed around everyone in the bar, knocking them out with a single strike, until he finally reached Alexander and grabbed the bottle that he had thrown, taking a sip and leaning on the wall while looking at the armored man. “What were you saying, ya’ fool?” Sirius had knocked out cold every single pirate, criminal and lowlife present at the bar. All who remained was Alexander and himself. "Hmm" Alexander's metalic face seemed to make a curious look he whispered under his breath "perhaps". He searched his brain for a few seconds knowing the man in front of him would allow him time for thought. "So. I'd assume someone who pulls a stunt like that off over a little insult is either a idiot who dosen't know what he is doing or a man who has something to prove or you are just soo bored you are willing to do anything for a little excitement." The armored face morphed into a cold smile he believed he had decrypted the mysterious man. "Well your past means little to me and your personality even less NO what I want is up here." He pointed to the mans forehead. He looked at the men around him tossed around in every direction he looked at the wounds and bruises given to them by Sirius powerful blows. Alexander grabbed one by the back of the neck and lifted him so the eyes of the incapacitated met with Sirius's "You see I hate these, I would barely call them human but you..." he drooped the body and came close to Sirius "you I like". "Now you are not gonna get any where here you have so much potential but no one to nurture it, now tell me do you want power, strength, wealth, and fame." Fiers said with a soft but evil tone "Perhaps not fame or wealth but power I can give you in spades" he said whilst moving his hands to his helmet and moving it off his head. The inside of the suit was completely empty a simple empty husk. Sirius tried to hide his surprised face as he continued to drink. “Hmm...so you’re an ability user I guess...” he took a few steps and turned back again to Alexander. “You asked me to give an impression, and I delivered, but you, haven’t given me anything yet...beheading someone? Anyone could do that. You see...I’ve sailed these seas for more than 20 years. I’ve seen extremely powerful people die like miserable dogs. Aiming for all the glory in the seas. But all that being said...I am interested on how you say you’ll “nurture” a veteran criminal like me.” He walked back, closer to Alexander. “Tell me, metal man...why would I take YOU seriously, and what is your offer?” The metal man placed the head of his body back in place and with a snap it was reattached. "Cocky little bastard" he said with anger while he grabbed and gripped the arm of the man with a tight grip "I'm not forcing you to take me seriously but if you weren't brain dead you would know I am your only hope" He slowly released his mighty grip and walked back to the corner where he sat just moments prior "Obviously you're not smart enough to comprehend my offer without some visuals" he hauled a large chest covered with locks and a thick steel lining. "The contents of this box are worth more than anything you have ever held in your tiny fingers" Alexander moved his right hand into the inside of his body taking out a large bundle of keys slowly unlocking each metal lock around the crate. Finally he was on the lock lock one shaped like none of the others, it was a imprint of a hand with mystical symbols all over. Alexander raised his hand to show the metal suit replicated the design perfectly and placed his palm in the center unlocking the chest. The metal man placed his hand on Sirius throat not gripping it or chocking just to show if he wanted to he can attack "I offer to you purpose a reason to live this disgusting thing you have called a life, also I grant onto you powers unknown" Quickly he opened the crate filled with three strange looking fruit. Each had spirals like a normal devil fruit but one was purple and shriveled like it was left in the sun for to long, one grey with what looked like a worm constantly wriggling in its core, and the final was just the seed of a plant. "Think about it purpose, power, strength, and millions bowing down at your feat" he said as the suit began to shrink into a more human form and metal morphed back to skin "all you must do is take a bite and listen to me I can finally make your life worth something" his now human face curled into a devilish grin despite being smaller than before he seemed even scarier in his non metal form. "you will be my horseman" "loroloroloroloro!...Ya' know, I've been offered devil fruits before, and i'd either decline or just kill the bastards and sell them' fruits. But you're the first I've ever seen so serious about it....I...I'm inclined to belive you, whoever you are." Sirius looked at alexander with a confused look. "I don't know what do you mean by horseman, but, since I have nothing else to lose, I'll take you up on that offer, you creepy bastard," he said while Alexander grinned at him. Sirius closed his eyes and picked one of the devil fruits, and without thinking, he gave it a bite. This desicion forever would change Sirius. "uuuhgg, this taste like this place smells!!...so, what now, mr....? I dont recall your name." he walked over to one of the beaten men and took his drink, while he felt a energy swell him up. "Whoa...WHOA!...what is this!?! I feel...INCREDIBLE. This, power, I don't get it yet...." "KIKIKIKIKIKI what you are feeling is the surge of power only granted to those by the gods" Alexander says while piking up the partly consumed shriveled fruit "but before you took hold of the power I was planing on telling you something." he slowly picked up a mug full of ale. "These fruit are rare even amongst rare fruits, most fruits give instant reward but these fruit are different." he said twirling the cup around in his large hand "when I consumed the fruit of war the feeling was incredible then..." His face grew grim as he pulled a partly eaten fruit from his metal body placing it on the table it was similar to an apple coated in silver "my body felt as if it was burning up worse than any fever and worse than the hottest of deserts" he picked up both fruits placing them in front of Sirus's face "the sensation was as if liquid, hot metal had been poured on every part of my body molding to my skin" Alexander pounded his fist to the table and raised from his seat letting off a powerful aura "IF YOU ARE NOT BUILT FOR THIS POWER IT WILL BURN YOU UP FROM THE INSIDES...you only have a couple more seconds of ecstasy then I will see if you are worthy of assisting me, THE HORSEMAN OF WAR" "Guaaaagh!!!!" Sirius was screeching in pain as his new powers were assimilating onto his body. He dropped to the ground, kneeling and holding himself because of the pain. His lean but fairly muscled body began to lose most of his mass, looking more wrinkled and incredibly skinny. But he immediately realized, his physical strength hadn't been lost at all, in fact, it increased. One of the knocked out men recovered consciousness, and without a second thought, he launched a punch towards the fallen Sirius. But the pain had just disappeared, and Sirius blocked the punch with his hand, activating his new powers towards his target. The man's faced turned quite crazed, and turning his back towards Sirius, he jumped at the fallen down men, and began...eating them... Sirius had successfuly become the Horsemen of Famine. He had imbued his target with starvation, and absorbed his "fullness" into his own, recovering a slight amount of the visible muscle mass he had lost. The man was ravenously eating one of the men, which woke up when the affected man began biting down on him. Enjoying the sight, Sirius proceeded to touch the ground and spread his powers towards everyone, turning them into crazed, hungry zombie-like beings. He also noticed material objects were affected by his powers, so in a sense, he could also imbue "starvation" into innanimate objects. Chairs and tables began to crumble, not completely disappearing nor disintegrating, but almost. Same thing happened with a few plants on the bar, the drinks, everything, there was nothing his famine couldn't affect. One of the men, still unnafected by his powers, grabbed a sort of bazooka, and shot a large fireball at Sirius. Just to test his powers, he waved his hand, and the fireball launched at him was reduced to a mere ember. "Hmmm, so this thing has a range as well....Siriririririri!!!" He then proceeded to jump unto his attacker, and grabbed him by the neck. His target seemed to be getting his nutrients and muscle mass sucked as well, and when Sirius released his grip, he only lasted for about 30 seconds, after trying to crawl his way onto someone else to consume, until he died from starvation. "Siriririririr!!! Such power!!" He turned his gaze towards Alexander. "I must thank you for this gift!!! Now tell ME, what are we going to ravage with this great powers of ours??!!" "KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI YOU ARE A MUCH BETTER HOST THEN I EVER IMAGINED" Alexander laughed clutching his metallic belly "my friend in due time we will begin our plans of annihilation but we must do some very important things before hand." he said beginning to calms down. He glanced into the eyes of the newly formed horseman he knew the effects of the kishu kishu no mi it wouldn't only give him the power of famine it would make him hunger. "You are strong I see that but you must be tempered I will raise your power and nurture it to be greater but you should know that I still have two more fruit each needing to be consumed" he waved to the hungry man to follow him outside into the disgusting trash filled streets "your power is great but I have spent far more time with my abilities and I have barely scratched the surface of its full power let me give you an example" Alexander searched through the large piles of trash and muk throwing away large scraps of metal and old food "here we go" from the trash he retrieved a broken , old bike. "You see as a horseman we must have one thing a horse but as you can see once you consumed your fruit no such animal appeared buuuuut..." the large man stretched his legs over the small in comparison bike almost looking like the metal man was on a bike made for children. "HEY LOOK AT THAT RETARD ON THAT PIECE OF SHIT" a small dirty man said walking past as many of the equally disgusting citizen came laughing at the large man. "CONFLICT AID YOUR MASTER" Alexander screamed as the unimpressive broken bike began to shift its form becoming sleek shiny once the bike had returned to normal the dark red paint began to turn a brighter shinier shade of red and spikes covered the outer rim of the small vehicle. The bike suddenly burst into flames as it rocketed itself forward ripping and tearing through the man who attempted to humiliate the horseman. Once the deed was done Alexander politely parked the bike and removed himself as it nearly instantly shifted to its normal state. "Now that I have shown you the potential of your mighty fruit let us leave this shit covered place the mere sight of this place disgust me" he said spiting on the ground "we will find a land where I can both teach you the arts of your abilities and search for our next bringer of apocalypse" “Siriririri! Well, interesting! Fine, let’s go...But, first, is it okay if I turn this whole village to nothing? Ya’ know, to get a bit more accustomed to these abilities. But mostly, to destroy this part of me that I’ll leave in the past and never return to. This wretched place is a shit hole anyways, no one will miss it, nor its people!” "My famine we could not take the name of horseman if we did not leave this pile of filth in a blaze of fire. I will be to the south of here on the coast our boat isn't to large but it will be in do time. How much time should I wait for you? Based on the size I'll give you 35 minutes meet me there and we will be off." “Siririri!! That’ll be more than enough, boss.” And with a crazed smile, he launched himself right in the middle of the first town, and onto the next, until everything left was just a pile of rubble and death. He did leave just a handful of survivors to, well, tell the story about how the Horsemen of the Apocalypse ravaged the island. He arrived at Alexander’s location, leaving back the island in a blaze of fire and dust. He looked at his clock, “Shit. I got too excited and took five minutes more. Won’t happen next time boss! Aaahh but, I had my fill. I’m not hungry for the time being!” He said while climbing onto the boat, getting ready for their next destination. Alexander sat in his small boat calm as could be almost like a real to life suit of armor "I see you let some survive...good the tales of our power will ring through the mountain tops and touch even the sky. By the time we have accomplished our mission of finding two more host the "Coming Steeds" will shake the eardrums of any marine, revolutionary, pirate, or dirty D. that hears it." Alexander latched his finger into a chain that hanged of the side of the ship and with one fail swoop a anchor plunged itself from the sea and the ship moved out leaving a city of ash and rubble behind them doomed to be forgotten by the masses. The Sickness A island in the shape of a human apandage lay in peace and solitude with no action in sight. Little does the small Hand Island know that soon a dangerous duo will land on the outter dock of the island. A tiny ship stops its motion at a fairly poppulated dock. Alexander quickly graps Sirius and whispered to his ear "Okay I am gonna need you to be quiet don't stand out blend in" He looked around at his quiet surroundings his body fading back into its human form "We will keep your training secret and quiet while we are here we don't want to scare away potenital horsemen" “Fine. But uuhgg!! I’m staaaarviiiiing!!!”. After their encounter and short trip, Sirius had somewhat returned to his old self, from the times he was a successful, powerhouse pirate. He’d also become a bit more casual with Alexanders, even though he still respected him and followed his orders. “So...how do you plan to weed out the prospects? With me you were lucky, Siririri!...but seriously. Not on every island you’ll meet an experienced person with great potential....Question! Do we find the next horsemen before or after training...and also, when do we get to kill. Something inside me is telling me to burn this whole island down! I don’t know how much I can contain myself!!!” "SHHHHHH" Alexander quieting his companion "My hungry friend I obviously can't keep my search if your brain keeps going ramped so I have a plan." Alexander raised from the ship walking onto the deck and trying not to stand out as much as humanly possible. "Okay Fami-Sirius your first lesson starts now. You see that kast island we did not handle with much care we burned and destroyed it buuuuut horseman can be both deadly and quiet watch." his eyes narrowed through the crowds like a predator stocking his prey searching over every face in sight "there" he shouted. With ease he scurried through the many people until coming along a less dense part of the dock with a small family walking each hand in hand. Alexander sneaked by bumping into the shoulder of the father of the family seperating him from the rest "hey I don't mean to pry or anything but that guy over there has been eyeing your wife for the last couple minutes" he turned slightly to Sirius and winked "and based on those flowers in your wife's hands and the little wad of cash hanging from her pocket what is she a florist? Well I bet if you go and smell that guy he reaks of roses and lillys." he whispered releasing his grasp and walking over to his companion. The father and the target of Alexanders plan began to argue and eventually trade blows. The father seems almost completely engulfed by rage. "With the right string of words and the smallest use of your powers you can make people kill each other over a single berrie, I'd get in there quick and suck one of them dry then we will fade away and the murder is planted right on that guy." “Hmmm...I get what you’re saying. Siririri! You cam even cause widespread destruction with a mere fraction of our powers!!! Interesting!”. He ran unto them and unleashed his powers, and even though Alexanders had told him to take out one of them, he took out the one who was supposed to have the murder planted on him, the small family and even a few bystanders nearby. He walked back to Alexanders, head down in shame. “Damn boss...I tried to take one, but even when I unleashed my powers a bit, they went put of control and affected more people than intended. This is going to be tough...but, at least I’m satisfied for now.” "GOD DAMMIT" Alexander yelled as he reeled his fist back and let out a hard smack to the back of Sirius head. "If I didn't have to go find the fruit and find a new host I would kill your ass where you stand!!!" Alexander dragged his hand across his face in a moment of anger. "Find I guess to cover up your large problem I gotta make a big problem" he lifted his leg and ran his long limb into the nearest ship "CONFLICT...do your thing". With a sudden crash the large ship began to morph its heavy wooden frame into a dense, red metal covered head to toe in weapons and spikes ignited in a mighty flame. The ship with haste rammed its self into the closest ship causing a giant commotion "lets get out of here YOU GOTTA LAY LOW THIS TIME" The two slowly phased through the large group of people until they were deep into the town where things were far more peaceful "I can see my original training tactics wont work on a brain infested with hunger so I must rethink my strategy...until then look out for any people that stand out I'll stay over there being pissed at you" A man was walking by himself, eating a big chunk of meat on a bone. Wearing nothing beside cloth shorts, having bronze knuckles on his hands, passing by Alexander and Sirius* "MMMMm meat..Taste like flesh sometimes." As the man's name was Henrik Kristijan, eating away this big chunk of meat, getting the meat blood on his beard and face. "huh that was quick" Alexander pondered to himself "hmm now how do we get his attention while also having him show off his abilities" "AH that's it lesson number two, now my famine go over to that carriage over there touch it and attempt to summon your mighty steed and cause a little comotion" Henrik kept eating his juicy meat, enjoying the taste and flavor, soon finishing eating most of the meat before throwing the bone at a rock, throwing it so hard that the bone breaks as well cracks the rock.* "That was tastey meat." *As he wipes his face with his hands.* “Shit!!”, Sirius massaged his head as he reeled from Alexanders punch. “Man take it easy, I’m getting used to these powers,” he whispered. He walked over to the carriage as Alexanders had ordered. “This damn bastard. He makes it look so easy. Uhhg let me see.” He touched the carriage and closed his eyes. He concentrated for almost a second...”Hambruna”, he whispered to himself. Slowly, the carriage was imbued with his powers, and took on the form of a dark, deformed, devilish carriage that had two pipes at each side that released a gas that caused hunger. Sirius was excited and looked to Alexanders position, pointing at his creation excitedly. He later switched his attention towards the huge man finishing his piece of meat. “Heh...I wonder if that’s boss’s next target.” The huge man looks and see the devilish carriage, inhaling some of gasses it released. "MMMM need more food." Henrik then move to a small tress and use his teeth and start eating some of the tress branches. "MMMMM foood" AS now Henrik is focus on eating this small tree, not paying attention to Sirius or Alexanders. "Damn look at him go" Alexander exclaimed while covering his mouth to defend from the gasses. "Okay I didn't expect this well Famine you might need to stop him before he gets killed by internal splinters". Alexander then searched over the man seeing the powerful hunger deep in his eyes "on the other hand I have a idea". Alexander dissapeared approaching the giant man and with a quick swipe he dislodged the tree from the ground "okay buddy you really want this tasty snack..." he said as his body began to shift into a large metal form looking down at the large man "Come and get it". Alexander raises his hands prepared for a battle of fist as his eyes erupted into power flames increasing the already great hunger in the civilians and current opponent. Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Normat1